dreams and reality
by hinoki440
Summary: ichigo's been having dreams of Rukia and talking out loud! Now he's falling in love with her...little does he know that Rukia's life is about to end. ICHIGOXRUKIA! love scenes! hehehe .
1. i even dream of you

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"Ichigo…"

He ignored her as he kissed and nibbled her neck and collarbone. They were on his bed and Ichigo had just taken off his shirt and was trying to get the buttons undone on her shirt. He was smiling victoriously as he managed to get two the five buttons open revealing her seductive neck and collar bone.

"oi…Ichigo…"

He slammed his mouth on her lips, silencing her as he put his tongue into her mouth and intertwined it with hers. She tasted so damn good!!! Rukia's tongue played with his and Ichigo smiled into their passionate kiss. He stopped kissing her and moved to open the buttons that would reveal her chest. He did it fast and place his lips on one hardened nipple. Rukia moaned and Ichigo couldn't help but think how sexy she sounded.

"Ichigo...Ichigo…"

"mmmnn…" Ichigo couldn't amswer but instead sucked hard on her nipple causing her to scream In pleasure. He used his other hand to tease the neglected nipple as he sucked on the other. Rukia was now breathing heavily and it just made Ichigo lose his self control. He was getting really hard now and moved down to pull down Rukia's skirt. He undid his pants and his erection sprang out, eager to be released into her.

Rukia's body was shivering from pleasure and Ichigo placed two fingers between her legs and inserted them into her. She let out a high pitched moan as she bucked onto his fingers. He thrusted them into her and almost came as he watched her move so sexily onto them. He took them out and replaced them with is mouth as she came. He sucked and licked and moved onto her clitoris, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue.

"Oi! Ichigo!!"

Still ignoring her calls, Ichigo stopped sucking and looked Rukia in the eyes. They were half lidded, making her look so unbelievable seductive. He placed his member in between her and thrusted into her, melting into her body as she tightened around him, adjusting to his swollen manhood.

She let out a chocked sound as he thrust once more, powerfully and deeply into her.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo thrusted faster, deeper and rythmatically into her as he slowly slipped into his orgasm. Rukia was moving in rhythm along with him, every now and then letting out a moan filled with pleasure and the eagerness for more. They were both in their temporary life in heaven as Ichigo bent down to kiss her and continued to thrust. They were both reaching their limit and after a couple more thrusts, Ichigo came inside her. Rukia came as well, screaming his name as she did.

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!", she screamed and Ichigo felt something soft and fluffy connect rather hard with is head. "ICHIGO!!!! ICHIGO BAKA!!!!"

_EH? What just happened?_

_

* * *

  
_

"ICHIGO WAKE UP!!!! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to find a fully dressed Rukia standing beside his bed, pummeling him with her pillow. She looked irritated and a little red in the face. Probably because she was using all her strength in waking him up.

"Eh…school…Rukia…", he said sleepily and was answered with a pillow in his face. Then it clicked in his head. He looked at the clock on his table and saw the time. 7:35. He only had twenty more minutes to dressup and get to school on time!!!!

"DAMMIT RUKIA!!!! YOU SHOULDA WOKEN ME UP EARLIER BOKE!!!!!" he yelled as he ran to the shower.

"Sorry but you were too wrapped up in your dreamland!", she snapped back.

Dream? Oh yeah _THAT_ dream. Ichigo turned bright red as he entered the shower remembering his dream about him and Rukia doing _IT_. Damn it! Out of all the girls in this world, his mind had picked Rukia to be doing IT with. As far as feelings were concerned, Ichigo had been developing some for her. She was just an annoying brat who lived in his wardrobe and told him to fight hollows…with amazingly big, cute violet eyes and soft skin… Ichigo shook his head and relaxed as warn water gushed over his body.

_It was just a harmless dream anyway…it's not like Rukia would be in love with him…today is gonna be a tiresome day…EH? Today? Jan 14? Isn't that-_

Ichigo slapped his forehead as he remembered what day it was. Rukia's birthday!!! He wondered what he would get her. The perfect idea popped into his head and he smiled at nothing in particular.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted Rukia sitting on his bed waiting for him. There was a long silence as Rukia stared at Ichigo and Ichigo stared back. He noticed as her eyes ran over his chest and muscled stomach then at his lips. But all Ichigo could think about was his dream and how Rukia looked so sexy in it. He blushed deep red and looked away from her beautiful eyes. Ichigo walked to his wardrobe, pulled out a pair of boxers, his uniform, and extra towel for his hair and walked back to the bathroom, his heart thundering in his chest. _RUKIA LOOKED FUKIN CUTE SITTIN THERE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!_

Rukia couldn't help but blush after seeing a half-naked Ichigo staring at her. She had waited for him to finish his shower (which he did unbelievably quickly) and to get dressed so they could walk to school together. Not that school was her obligation but she had to be with Ichigo just in case a hollow popped up.

_He's actually not that bad looking…he's actually a sexy guy…I wonder if- DAME!!!! Rukia what the hell are you thinking? Ichigo is just a rude brat who happens to have taken your powers and is now taking over your job as a shinigami…with an incredibly sexy body…strong arms…beautiful brown eyes…_

Rukia turned another shade of red as she remembered what he had whispered when she was trying to wake her up.

"_Dammit…Rukia…you taste so good…"_

"_Rukia…I want you…"_

"_Your skin…so soft…your nipple…so hard…"_

"_so sexy…Rukia…"_

No matter what she had done, Rukia couldn't get the boy to wake up so she resorted to beating him up with her pillow to stop his dirty sleep-talk and to get him to reality. It had worked and Rukia was so relieved!!! _What the hell was he dreaming about anyway?_

She was torn from her thoughts as Ichigo shouted, "OI BOKE!! We'll be late if you don't move your ass down here!!!". She got down from the bed and decided that she didn't want to know anymore…

Ichigo and Rukia walked to school in silence. There were still 12 mintues until the bell rang and they were nearing school already. They walked into class and found it surprisingly empty.

"Nanda? Why the hell is there no one here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUCHIKI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**that was the very first chapter of my very first fanfic!!!!!!!! Hope you guys liked it... anywayz review**_

_**XOXO hinoki  
**_


	2. happy birthday

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Rukia jumped at the sound of the whole class screaming their congrats. _Birthday? Come to think of it today was the…January 14…oh yeah today IS my birthday!!_

Rukia had let Ichigo's dirty sleep-talk and sexy half naked body forget that today was her birthday!!! She was today officially 156 years old!!!! She smiled a large smile as the whole class erupted into a series of random happy birthdays and congratulations.

"Mina! Arigatou!!!", she said happily with a smile. The class smiled back and Orihime ran forward and engulfed her into a BIG hug. Followed by Tatsuki who patted her head and grinned a wide smile. Mizuiro patted her shoulder and smiled happily. Keigo had tried to kiss her but was punched back by Ichigo. Michiru and Ryo hugged her as well and Ishida had grinned and nodded at her. Chad lifted an arm and smiled a small smile at her. Ichigo came up to her and smiled down at her.

Rukia was actually surprised that he could smile so gentle like that. She smiled back widely at him. Little did she know that Ichigo had looked away quickly so as to stop from kissing her in that very classroom.

Rukia was brimming with happiness and smiling beautifully. The moment was broken as the bell rang and school began. The whole day, Ichigo had ignored her but Rukia didn't seem to mind. She was too busy humming with happiness and grinning goofily. Ichigo on the other hand was slowly losing control whenever he saw her like that. Whenever he looked at Rukia, he could only remember his dream.

School day ended and with last birthday wishes, Ichigo and Rukia walked home, once again in silence. Only this time Rukia was humming happily and still smiling.

"Ne…Boke…", he managed to say as they almost approached his family clinic and home.

"Hmmm?", Rukia asked looking up at him

. _DAMMIT!!! Don't frikin' look so cute when I'm trying to speak to you!!!_

"N…Nandemonaii…" and he walked into his home leaving Rukia outside surprised. _EH? Did Ichigo just blush now? Kawaii!!!_

Rukia used her own detour into his house and climbed in through the window. As if Kami-sama was out to torture them both, Rukia had found Ichigo had just removed his shirt and was unbuckling his belt. They both froze they stared at each other. Ichigo looked irritated now and Rukia blushed.

"Gomen!!!!", she said quickly looking away. She quickly got down from the window and slammed the wardrobe door shut as she entered it. She heard Ichigo mumble something about being pesky and she smirked. _He really does have a sexy body…_

Suddenly, Ichigo tore the wardrobe door open, revealing a very surprised Rukia. He looked her straight in the face and Rukia stared back at him, her eyes stopping at his lips. His lips…looked really..soft…and tasty too… her body moved on its own, leaning forward and waiting. She thought he was going to kiss her._ Eh? Kiss? Rukia what are you thinking'?_ But she was lost in his brown eyes as they stared at each other.

"Happy Birthday…", he said softly and leaned forward as well. He stopped realizing what he was doing and froze inches away from her face. "Ichigo?", she said questioningly and he looked at her and smiled. Instead of kissing her, Ichigo began pulling her out of the wardrobe and made her stand on her feet.

"Out of the uniform! I'm going to take you to see your birthday present!", he said and walked out to leave her to dress. Rukia hesitated and thought of why Ichigo was acting so weird lately. Though she really didn't mind when he blushed like that. It was cute ^.^!!!

Ichigo was waiting downstairs for her. He was wearing black jeans with a chain on his left, a gray shirt and a black sweater vest over it. He looked rather good. The only reason he had dressed up was because this was their very first date. But he didn't think Rukia knew that, since she had no idea what a date even meant.

Rukia came down the stairs with a small smile on her lips and Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her. She had decided on wearing a white halter neck jumper with a white skirt. It wasn't short but it wasn't long either. It stopped just a few inches above her knees. She was wearing black combat boots and her hair was tied in two buns on the side of her head. She looked at Ichigo and asked, "Like it? I got it today from Orihime! It's really cool right?". She smiled widely as she said that and Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

"Eh? Ichigo? What's wrong? Is it that bad?", she said, frowning a little. "Well! Even if you don't like it, I love it!!!", and she smiled once more at him.

Ichigo didn't say anything but kept on staring at her. DAMMIT! Rukia looked too cute in that outfit. She looked like the prettiest person on earth! And what's more, she wouldn't stop smiling that angelic innocent smile of hers!!!

"Ichi-nii? Where you taking Rukia-chan?", a curious Yuzu asked. She had popped her head out of the kitchen to see what was happening. She gasped as she looked at Rukia and exclaimed, "Rukia-chan!!! You look so pretty!! Ichi-nii! Are you taking her for a date?!? KARIN-CHAN! NII-CHAN IS TAKING RUKIA-CHAN OUT FOR A DATE!!!!!"

"Leave them alone, Yuzu. You're already embarrassing him.", Karin said as she walked out of the living room with a cereal bowl in her hand. She had obviously come out for a refill. "Just thank Kami-sama that dad isn't home today" she said smirking.

Ichigo was blushing the whole time and chuckled nervously at his little sisters. He then nodded his head at Rukia, who was looking quite confused, and he walked out the door.

"Take care you guys!!! Have fun!!", Yuzu yelled after them. Rukia ran up to Ichigo and walked beside him. She was still thinking about something and then asked Ichigo the question he dreaded the most.

"What's a date?"

"eh?"

**_hahaha!!!!! nice cliff hanger right!!! anywav on to thee next chapter!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. a date

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

"eh?"

"What's a date?"

"A date?", Ichigo repeated nervously. "Eto…let see… well it's when two people go…out together…"

"Together? What do people do on a date?"

"Well…have fun I guess"

"Are we going to have fun, Ichigo?"

_DAMMIT!!! WHY ALL THE CUTE QUESTIONS!!!_

"Sure, I guess"

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see baka! Now stop with the annoying questions!!!", and Ichigo sulked, making Rukia giggle at his expression.

They walked for a while, Rukia still asking questions about a date and other things people do in the real world and Ichigo answering them uncomfortably. But soon the atmosphere became quite comfortable and soon the two teenagers were smiling and laughing with each other. Ichigo began cracking jokes and Rukia laughing at them. They were still talking about things and laughing when Ichigo stopped walking.

Rukia stopped as well and looked up at him. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "We're here!"

"Eh here? Here where?", Rukia asked frowning at where they were. It was on the bridge overlooking the river. A beautiful view.

"Just wait, baka". Ichigo lifted his arms and started waving them to someone over the horizon. It was already nightfall so Rukia didn't see who. No sooner had he started waving, there was a loud popping sound and the squeaking whoosh of a rocket launching.

The sky lit up in colorful fireworks all over. Rukia screamed in delight as she looked at the sky.

"Ichigo!!!! The sky is exploding itself!!! Cool!!!", she shouted over the banging sound. Ichigo laughed at this and replied, "They're called fireworks! This is my birthday present from me to you, Rukia"

Rukia looked at him and smiled. Ichigo smiled back at her and looked towards the sky at the fireworks. Rukia couldn't help but think that Ichigo had gone all out to do this for her. No one had ever done something this big and beautiful for her. She was glad to have someone like Ichigo in her life. She looked back towards the sky and gasped at it. The colorful sparks of the fireworks had formed the words "HAPPY B-DAY". She cried out loud, "WHOA!" as another rocket went up in the air and showered the word with colours of red, blue, green and gold. Another rocket soared up into the sky and exploded into a chappy figure.

Rukia was now jumping up and down in joy and excitement. "Ichigo LOOK!!! CHAPPY!!!" Ichigo was watching her the whole time and smiled as she said it so cutely. Another chappy firework exploded in the air, this time with Rukia's name beside it. "MY NAME WITH CHAPPY!!!!! ICHIGO LOOK!!!!" Rukia was now pointing wildly at the sky and looking at Ichigo. She was breathing hard from screaming out so much. She looked towards Ichigo who was looking at her in a happy amused way people do when they're looking at people they love.

"Happy Birthday Rukia", Ichigo said to her and Rukia was overcome with joy. She jumped up and down and ran over to Ichigo to hug him. With her arms around him and her head on his chest, she looked up at her tall friend and grinned happily.

"I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!!!!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!!", she yelled happily and laughed.

Ichigo was in shock as she said that and couldn't hold back from lifting her light body up into the air. He spun her around like a child. Who could ever guess that Rukia was so unbelievably light? Rukia laughed happily as he twirled her around in the air. She couldn't even describe the feeling she was experiencing now. Ecstasy. Wild happiness. Utter joy. Pure…feelings that were rising in her chest. As she laughed, she looked down at Ichigo's face and grinned at him. She spread her arms and spun around in the air with Ichigo's help. Flying in the arms of her friend.

Ichigo let her down and was looking amused at her. And being too caught up in the moment, Rukia lifted her arms, hooked them around Ichigo's neck and pulled downwards. Ichigo was too overwhelmed by her strength to resist. Rukia was a small and light girl but she was also unbelievably strong.

Rukia pulled the taller boy towards her and kissed him full on his lips. She was way too happy to even notice what she was doing. She had no idea of what she had just done as she released Ichigo. But their lips were still attached and Rukia put her hand on his cheek and stocked it with her thumb. Ichigo, still bending, cupped her face with his big hands and kissed her back. It was probably Rukia's very first kiss and Ichigo wanted to make it special for her.

Rukia responded to his lips and parted them. Ichigo sucked on her lower lip and moved to kiss her upper lip. He deepened their kiss by pulling her closer to him. He inserted his tongue and Rukia responded as her tongue moved over his, giving them both a burning sensation for more. Rukia linked her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed passionately for a long time before they released each other, breathing hard. The fireworks had already stopped and the night was now silent and dark.

Ichigo was blushing a deep red as he rose up to his normal height, glad that it was too dark for her to notice him blushing. He brought his hand toward his mouth, touching his lips and looking shocked at the girl in front of him. Rukia was still smiling widely at him. She was licking her lips and thinking hard about something.

"Ichigo? Is this something you humans do on a date as well?", she asked him. Ichigo couldn't form any words in his mouth and just slowly nodded his head.

"Is that how a kiss between two people on a date feels like?"

Ichigo just turned his head and said nothing. Rukia knew he was blushing deeply and smiled.

"The kiss was good Ichigo! I liked it!", Ichigo did an embarrassed gasping sound, making Rukia laugh.

Rukia laughed, spun around on the spot and stopped to look up at the boy she had just kissed.

"Thanks so much, Ichigo! I'll always remember this! Today was definitely the best day of my life"

Ichigo wished this moment would never end...

_**aaaaw...thats was really cute wasnt it???? SUGI!!!!! **_

_**XOXO hinoki  
**_


	4. another kiss

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

After their passionate kissing, Rukia and Ichigo walked home slowly. Rukia couldn't stop talking about her favorite firework which was the chappy one with her name next to it. Ichigo refrained from mentioning the amount of money this had all cost him. He smiled at Rukia as she enthusiastically described the moment, waving her arms here and there and grinning widely. They reached home and Rukia, as usual, climbed through Ichigo's window, quickly slipped into her Pj's and entered the wardrobe where she slept. Ichigo had changed as well, coming in with only his PJ bottoms on. Rukia smiled at him as he sat on his bed looking at her.

"Rukia…have you…ever kissed someone before?", Ichigo asked, blushing yet again.

"No", Rukia answered immediately. "That was my first. And it was pretty good too. What about you Ichigo?"

Ichigo was surprised at how straight-forward she was. He chuckled and answered, "Pretty good"

Rukia grinned back at him and Ichigo moved towards her. Her grin went away and was replaced with the look of confusion. "Thanks for that kiss, Rukia. You made one of my dreams come true."

"Eh?" _Wasn't it just something people did on a date? Why the seriousness all of a sudden? What's up with him?_

Ichigo just smiled at her and bent down to kiss her again. Their lips connected softly this time and Rukia was on fire almost immediately. It was like her body reacted towards his, wanting to be touched by him. Before at the bridge, she was too happy to notice this feeling. Now it was so new to her. Rukia had never done this before. Her eyes widened at this new feeling she was experiencing and broke away. Ichigo looked at her surprised as Rukia clutched her mouth and shook her head at him. She was breathing hard and surprised.

Ichigo misunderstood this and thought the kiss on the bridge was a one-timer. _Well at least I got to feel her soft lips once again…and probably for the last time… _Ichigo's face saddened and after a long time of looking at her face said softly, "goodnight…Rukia".

And not wanting to look away from her big beautiful eyes, he closed the wardrobe door gently but reluctantly, the image of those eyes not leaving his mind. There was no doubt about it. He was falling in love with her.

Night fell pretty easily and Ichigo had trouble falling asleep but ended up sleeping finally. Rukia was bothered and couldn't even close her eyes. Whenever she closed her eyes, Ichigo would pop into her mind. That kiss…it was different from the bridge…

Rukia remembered that on the bridge, she had kissed Ichigo as thanks for the fireworks. It was more passionate than she had intended it to be but it felt good. But their kiss just now…was more needing…for both of them. They both had the need for more when their lips came in contact. Rukia couldn't understand why Ichigo had taken this effect on her but couldn't help thinking that she was falling for him.

She decided to take a walk outside to cool off. Being careful not to wake Ichigo up, she carefully took her coat and jumped out the window.

She walked for some time and stopped on top of the hill that overlooked the lake. This place was her thinking spot and the only part where she felt at peace. She usually came here when she was thinking about Ichigo, which happened a lot lately. She thought about their days together, their quarrels, his reactions, his face as he got angry, sad, irritated, happy…his smile…the cute expression he has when he blushes… Rukia looked up at the sky and smiled. The moon had come out and the stars were sparkling tonight.

"Such a lovely clear night. The moon appears to be extra bright tonight…as if it is welcoming a friend…" Rukia whispered to no one in particular. This calming sensation always left her at peace with herself.

Rukia was too deep in thought to notice a foreign reiatsu enter the human world from Hueco Mundo. It was getting closer to her and in a few minutes, snuck up behind her, lifted one of its arms and attacked.

Rukia felt an incredible strong force crush down on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as she felt her shoulder be torn open by sharp claws and blood pour out. She clutched her shoulder and span around to meet her opponent. She froze when she saw a huge hollow standing right infront of her. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the hollow in front of her. The hollow roared and Rukia screamed in horror.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. i love you ichigo

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

Ichigo woke up with a start. He felt like something was missing. He looked around his dark bedroom and instinctively called out, "Rukia?"

No answer. He walked over to his wardrobe and slid open the door. No Rukia. Ichigo began to panic. He immediately called up the reiatsu threads and searched for Rukia's crimson one. He found it but the sight of it made him gasp is horror. It was disintegrating slowly by slowly, ripping its own thread to shreds. It only meant one thing. **Rukia was dying!**

"DAMMIT RUKIA!!!", Ichigo yelled as he switched to his shinigami form. He grabbed his zanpakuto and rushed out to the night to find her.

_Don't you dare die on me, RUKIA!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

The huge hollow that had appeared was after her shinigami soul.

_Dammit…I'm not really strong enough to kill a hollow of this size._

The ugly thing was about half the size of a menos grande. It looked down at her and Rukia gasped as she took in the hollow's details. It had two mouths on its disgustingly wide face. Its eyes were empty holes in its mask. The mouth section had sharp teeth and it had three huge clawed arms. Two out the side of its body and one from his back, giving the ugly creature the look of a deformed hunchback. Its legs were like twin pillars than could crush her with one step. One of its clawed arms dripped with her blood.

Rukia's shoulder was going numb and she guessed that the claws on the hollows's arms had some kind of poison in it. She thrust her uninjured arm in front of her and yelled, "_Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, HITO no na o kansu! Shinri to sessei, tsumi shirame yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo! Sōkatsu!!"_

The Blue Fire destructive spell soared from her arm and crashed onto the face of the hollow. Rukia, knowing that this wasn't enough to kill it chanted another incantation for the Shot of Red Fire destructive spell.

"_Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, HITO no na o kansu mono yo! Shounetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo! Shakkahō!!!_", she said firmly with all her strength and a giant ball of red fire was blasted from her hand and exploded on contact with the hollow. It let out a roar and punched the ground with one of its clawed arms. Rukia was way too slow to dodge it and was crushed fulltime to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!", her scream of pain echoed throughout the place. Being in a weak gigai and unable to use her unrecovered shinigami powers, Rukia knew that she was going to die. She screamed again as the hollow crushed her with its fist again, breaking the earth around her in the process. Her shoulder was bleeding non-stop now and her ribs were all broken. She was defensless and harmless now. Rukia began to cry tears of pain as her body was crushed under the fist of the hollow.

_Am I going to die?_

The hollow lowered its fists to the ground once again, pummeling Rukia. She tried to move but moaned as she felt searing pain travel up from her legs. The hollow had broken her legs as well. It punched the spot where Rukia was lying, crushing her body and drawing blood from her…

_Is dying always this painful??_

Rukia was sure that her internal organs were in one big bloody mess and her bones were all broken. Another hit and Rukia felt her arms break. Rukia was defenseless now, too weak to run away, in too much pain to move, too crushed to even wince in pain. As she slowly slipped into the darkness she thought about why she had even existed.

_If I die…the guys at school will forget that I even existed… Oorihime…Ishida…Sado…Ichigo…_

_ICHIGO!_

Rukia opened her eyes as she remembered their time together. Her birthday. The brigde. Their kiss. His smile as she enjoyed the fireworks. The way he had lifted her up into the air. She closed her eyes in pain and blood spurted out her mouth as the hollow punched her to the ground again.

. _…Ichigo… _WHAM!!!! Another fist connected with her body, breaking her collar bone and shoulder blades

_Ichigo… _WHAM!!!! Her neck was torn open and broken and Rukia screamed again as she felt her vocal cords give way.

_Ichi…go… _WHAM!!!! Everything went dark…with her memory of Ichigo fading as well…

* * *

The hollow continued to crush her body with its fists and stopped when Rukia was nothing but a bloody mess on the ground. It roared its victory and bent to eat her soul. It stopped as it felt another person approaching. It roared in happiness at the size of its reiatsu. The person who now appeared infront of it was tastier than any other soul. Tastier than the weak-ass shinigami girl he just killed. It licked its lips and turned to face this new tast soul.

_**oooooh...Rukia's dead... shame...**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER Back to life!!!!!**_

_**XOXO hinoki  
**_


	6. back to lifei'll never let u go!

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

"RUKIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!", Ichigo shouted in hope of seeing her respond to his cry.

_She's not dead…_

_She's NOT dead…_

_**She's not dead…**_

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on sensing even a fragment of reiatsu coming from her. He sensed nothing . Nothing at all. He opened his eyes and screamed in rage. He gripped Zangetsu so hard that his knuckles turned white. Rukia was dead…and this scum was looking at Ichigo as though he was going to kill him next.

"You BASTARD!!!!! GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!!!!!", Ichigo screamed in rage and moved his zanpakutou in a cutting move towards the hollow.

The large reiatsu that erupted from Zangetsu killed the hollow in one blow and its roar of defeat echoed through the air as it disintegrated. Ichigo looked at Rukia's lifeless body, frozen where he was. Tears unconsciously spilled down his eyes as he stared at the small body on the ground. He dropped Zangetsu and walked slowly towards her. Her body lay in a large pool of dark blood. Her eyes were still open as if she were just staring into space. All her bones were broken and left shoulder had been ripped open. There was a deep cut on her neck, blood slowly trickling out. Ichigo was in despair as he looked at the dead Rukia infront of him…

He stroked her cheek with gently and shivered at the icy coldness her skin had taken on. Ichigo's tears dripped fast and he broke down as he thought about the girl he had fallen in love with dead in front of him. Her big, warm eyes. Her light body. Her smile. Her happy laugh. The way she had first kissed him on the bridge. Ichigo could still see the happiness etched on Rukia's face as she looked up at the fireworks. She had been so overjoyed that time. Looking at her lifeless body on the ground was too much for Ichigo. His heart began to heart, aching for its love.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo turned around at the voice and widened his sad eyes at the look of Orihime, Ishida and Chad standing behind him. The three of them were looking grieved and Orihime was crying. Ichigo looked back at Rukia's body and stroked her ice-cold cheek.

"Ne…did you guys know…that whenever Rukia became angry…she would scrunch up her nose…and glare at you with those beautiful eyes of hers…"

"Ichigo…we just came to-", Ishida began but was cut off by Ichigo's sad voice.

"Or when she was happy…she would smile for hours…grinning idiotically into space like the idiot she is…"

"Ichigo! It won't do any good to beat yourself over it! You should-", Chad had began but was cut off again by Ichigo's teary voice.

"Or when she was sad…her eyes would lose their purple color and turn dark. Her cheeks would lose abit of their color and she would never look you in the face when she spoke…"

"Ichigo…just stop it…", Ishida said, his voice heavy with grief.

"She's just like a kid. Give her anything related to Chappy and she would be overjoyed…and smile that beautiful smile of hers…"

"Kurosaki…kun…", Orihime said sadly as she looked at him. "Kuchiki-san is-"

"Orihime…", he whispered as he looked at his classmate. Ichigo was aching for Rukia to be with him. He needed Rukia at his side desperately. "Orihime…she isn't breathing…mina…she's not moving…she couldn't possibly be dead…", his voice broke and ended in soft sobs.

"Ichigo…", Chad had never seen Ichigo so sad before. Let alone so sad for anyone. Especially a girl. Ichigo must have really loved her to be this beat down by her death.

"Ne Kurosaki-kun…if I could heal her then she won't be-", Orihime said quietly but was cut off by Ichigo again.

"Are you gonna say that she isn't dead, huh?", he said his voice breaking. "It was her birthday today! Her happy day…She couldn't stop smiling today…if I had come sooner… I could have saved her…"

"Kurosaki! It wasn't your fault! The hollow was just too powerful for-"

"Not my fault?", Ichigo said with his voice dripping with remorse. The sound of his despair made Ishida stop talking and look at his friend who was blaming himself for Kuchiki's death.

"Everything was my fault, Ishida", Ichigo whispered and he couldn't stop himself crying this time. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks and Ichigo turned around, clutching Rukia's small broken body in his hands and crying in her hair. "I took her powers. I weakened her shinigami state! Because of that she was forced to use this gigai…my fault that she can't defend herself anymore! My fault that she can't even use her shinigami form anymore. My fault for not protecting her. My fault for not coming in time to save her…everything…my fault…that she's dead…my…my fault…" he couldn't talk anymore, the lump in his throat too painful now. He sobbed in her hair, missing her warm presence more than anything else. "RUKIAAAA!!!!"

"DAMMIT RUKIAAA!!!!!"

The other three stood in silence, their heads bowed and their faces pale and sad. Orihime couldn't stop crying and Chad was trying to hold back tears. Ishida walked towards Ichigo and gripped his shoulder tightly. He too cried for his friend.

_Goodbye…Rukia…_

_

* * *

  
_

"She's not dead!"

Ichigo, who was still holding Rukia's lifeless body in his arms opened his eyes and slowly looked at Orihime. He couldn't believe that she could still something like this in this situation.

"Inoue-san…I don't think-"

"I'm not being stupid Ishida-kun. I'm serious. Kuchiki-san isn't dead…yet. Kurosaki-kun move" she ordered and Ichigo, moving like a robot did as he was told.

"Inoue? What are you going to-"

"I'm going to bring her back to life", Orihime said and she stood before Rukia and said softly, "Trust me Kurosaki-kun" and turned her head to smile at him. Ichigo looked back at her sadly and quietly watched what she was going to do.

"Ayame…Shunuo…", she whispered and her clips sparkled. Two of the six Shun Shun Rikka appeared waiting to be ordered.

"You called, Orihime-san?", they both said.

"Yeah…_Soten…Kisshun…__ watashi wa kyozetsu suru_…"

The two moved over the body of Rukia and formed a half-oval orange barrier around her. Rukia's body glowed and began healing itself. Her skin began to retain its warm pink color, her wounds healed over, her bones put back in place. Ichigo watched, depressed. All this time he had kept his eyes on Rukia's face. Her beautiful….beautiful face…

* * *

Orihime was regenerating Rukia back to life. When all was put back to place, Rukia let out a gasp for air and slowly opened her eyes.

_Kuchiki-san…wake up…_

_Ori…hime?_

_It's me…wake up…come back to reality!_

_But…I died…I'm dead…_

_you're not dead…you can't die and leave Kurosaki-kun alone…get up…_

_This voice…where is it coming from?_

_Kuchiki-san…_

Her body breathed involuntary and air filled her already air-deprived lungs. Rukia gasped as the pain in her chest calmed down. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Orihime. Orihime smiled in tears and hugged her. Ishida smiled widely and cried out happily, "Kuchiki-san!!! You're alive!!!"

_EH? I'm alive?_

She looked down at her hands. She chuckled in disbelief and began to cry.

"I'm alive…I'm alive…" she cried. She hugged Orihime close and cried on her. They all grinned, realizing that their friend was back, alive and well and Ichigo cried for joy as the pain in his heart eased up. When Orihime helped her up he moved towards Rukia and took him into his aching arms. His heart had painfully ached for her and now finally she was with him again. He hugged her close and closed his eyes, taking in her warm presence.

"Ichigo?", she asked tearfully. "Baka…never do that again…" and Rukia smiled as she hugged him back. They had a group hug and bid each other farewell after a while. Ichigo thanked Orihime and carried Rukia back home. To their home.

"hey...you can put me down now...", Rukia said nervously as Ichigo carried her back to the Kurosaki home.

"Never..."

"eh? Ichigo"

Ichigo turned his head to look straight into her eyes and say the words he vowed to keep...

"Rukia...I'm never gonna let you go...never going to let you go away from me...from now on i'll stay by your side"

Rukia blushed and shyly looked away from his eyes. She restedd her head on his chast as they approached the amily home.

_This feels good...Ichigo..._


	7. my dream is now reality

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Ichigo had carried Rukia back to his room and told her to enter the shower. After her shower she came out and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She smiled at her alive self in the mirror. She dried herself off and put on her silk nightgown, entered Ichigo's bedroom and found Ichigo on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Everything OK?"

"You think I would be ok when the girl I love most in this world died and came back to life infront of me?", he said as he lifted his head and looked her in her face. Rukia blushed and looked away.

"loved…most in this world…nice joke Ichigo! Hahaha" she laughed nervously and looked back at him, not knowing why she was suddenly nervous. Ichigo stood up and moved towards her.

He cupped her face between his hands and made him look at her. "Everyday…I lie awake in bed thinking about you and how near you are. In my wardrobe. Calling myself an idiot for never protecting you like I should be doing. Calling myself an idiot for never telling you how much you mean to me and what a really special girl you are. For never saying how cute, beautiful, and desireable you are. How much I want you to be mine. How much I love you…Rukia…I love you…"

Rukia looked back at him blank and surprised. Ichigo stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Sorry if this is too sudden…especially after what just happened but I…damn it…I just want to…" and saying that, he gently took her face and kissed her. Rukia was too shocked by his confession to resist him.

Ichigo tangled one hand in her soft hair and used the other to pull her closer. Her lips parted and Ichigo took the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. She accepted, much to his surprise and returned his kiss. They kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance and Ichigo moaned into her mouth. Rukia's mind was going crazy as she kissed Ichigo. Was she being a fool for allowing herself to picture them together forever? At the moment she couldn't care less. She now knew what she wanted. She wanted him. Needed him. She had fallen in love with him. Ichigo's body throbbed against hers and Rukia could tell that she wasn't the only one who wanted more. They broke apart, both breathing lightly and Rukia blushing slightly.

"Ichigo…I…"

"I'm sorry if it was too sudden…but I couldn't stop myself", he said as he looked at her apologetically. Rukia looked back and then away suddenly shy. Ichigo moved away and sat on his bed, still looking at her. He then sighed and said, "Well goodnight…" and lay down. He heard Rukia move away and the wardrobe door close. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the tingly feeling on his lips. It felt good.

_AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!ICHIGO JUST KISSED ME!!!! AGAIN!!! But…Damn it…it felt good… _Rukia couldn't sleep at all when she had entered the wardrobe. All she could think about was Ichigo's lips. She absentmindedly touched her lips remembering the good feeling it gave her to be kissing him. Ichigo's lips…is it ironic how they tasted like strawberries??? She chuckled and tried to sleep. But Ichigo wouldn't leave her mind alone…

Ichigo couldn't sleep as well. He kept stealing glances towards the wardrobe and he needed a cold shower. BAD! He rushed toward the shower and had it. It relieved him almost immediately. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He was looking for a clean pair of boxers when Rukia suddenly opened her door. They looked at each other and Rukia was the first to look away.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me. I was just…"m she whispered and looked at him. It was her second time looking at him half naked and looked away again blushing. She moved to close her door but a hand caught hers and Rukia looked up and found herself looking into Ichigo's eyes. He stared into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Rukia's other free hand moved to caress his muscled abdomen and Ichigo gasped at her touch. He looked at her and sighed.

"If you touch me like that then I might lose my self control, Rukia"

Rukia looked at him and knew that he was right. She wanted him more than ever to lose control and take her and make her his. She touched him again, moving her hand downward and stopping just above his groin. Ichigo shuddered and grabbed her hand, looking at her.

"I wonder what's stopping you, Ichigo?", she said and smiled up at him. Ichigo hesitated for a moment and grinned back. Rukia got out of the wardrobe and made her way to the bed. She turned around and looked at Ichigo, smiling for him, allowing him to approach her and stand close to her.

"Damn you…you're a witch", he said as he stood before her.

"And what does that make you?", Rukia asked now breathing lightly as he lowered his head for another kiss. He smiled and then said, "Cursed" and closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

Ichigo had kissed her before so she knew the feeling to expect, but somehow this time the effect on her senses were more intense, even more shockingly erotic, her lips parting helplessly, eagerly beneath the warm moist pressure of his lips. She could feel his hands all over her body, smoothing down her back, circling her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her strong and dominating and Rukia made a small helpless sound beneath his mouth. Instantly, his kiss changed, softening and gentle. His hands moved back up over her body, one on her back and one into her hair, keeping them closed together.

He said her name, breathing it into her mouth with a kind of urgency that made her body quiver. He was kissing her less intensely now, biting gently at her lips. Rukia felt him pull away and she opened her eyes in protest. She couldn't form any words so she clung silently unto him as their lips separated. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Rukia…" he whispered as he stroked her cheek with one thumb. The heat of it made her want to cry out and she opened her mouth and his thumb accidentally slid inside it. Ichigo's eyes widened surprised as she felt her soft moist mouth on his thumb.

She touched it with her tongue-tip, an automatic reaction on her side. She licked it, tasting how salty it was against her tongue. She licked again ,discovering how pleasurable it was. She closed her eyes, moaning pleasurably, as she sucked his thumb, making Ichigo cry out in protest.

"Rukia!"

She released his thumb and stared helplessly at him as he cupped her face and looked down at her slightly panting.

"you have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" his voice softening slightly asked her. "No idea at all how much you're…you're…turning me on…making me want you…"

Her shock viewed in her eyes but subdued as she tugged at his towel. "What's stopping you?"

Ichigo lifted her onto the bed and began kissing her all over. He removed the nightgown she was wearing, threw it aside and resumed kissing her. He lowered his lips unto her chest and sucked hard and hungrily on one of her already hardened nipples.

"Ichigo!!!". Rukia gasped and placed her hands in his hair. Ichigo sucked on one and teased the other with his free hand. Rukia was on fire as she bucked on him. Ichigo released her nipples with a protest from Rukia and moved downwards. He removed her knickers, tossed them aside as well and inserted his tongue in her vagina. Rukia bucked to him and Ichigo felt the skin around his tongue tighten. He moved his tongue in a circular motion inside Rukia. Rukia moaned in pleasure.

"Ichigo…ahhh…it feels so good…"

Ichigo's member hardened when he heard Rukia say that. He pushed his head forward and pushed his tongue deeper. In and out he did it until she came. It didn't take that long too. Ichigo lapped up all her cum, loving the taste she had. He looked up at her and saw her panting, her eyes half-lidded. Ichigo then place his middle finger inside her and pushed it in.

"Mmmnhmn…Uhhhhh….Ichigo…Deeper…"

He obliged, licking her nipple and nibbling her collarbone. He moved onto her neck and said, "I didn't know that you were this delicious Rukia…so good"

"Aaaahhh…aahh…faster Ichigo…it feels so good…", Rukia moaned, spreading her legs wider for Ichigo to do it effectively. Ichigo pushed his two forefingers to thrust into Rukia while he still spent time on her breasts. Rukia moved in rhythm to his finger, every now and then twitching in pleasure.

Ichigo's member was throbbing now and was fully erect. He whipped off his towel and looked down at the sexy Rukia with her legs spread wide. He removed his finger and Rukia arched her back in. She was breathing hard and fast and she looked up at Ichigo. She now looked at his plain naked body, his big member and got on her knees facing him and kissed the head.

Ichigo, not expecting this, shuddered at her kiss. Rukia licked the pre-cum that was leaking from his member and took the whole length in her mouth. "aaahh…Rukia…Shit…" Ichigo was losing control and was nearing his orgasm. Rukia bobbed her head forward and backward, sucking hard and fast. Ichigo liked the look of his dick disappearing and appearing in and out of Rukia's mouth. It made her look incredibly sexy.

Rukia had added effect and now began grazing his member with her teeth. It felt so good that Ichigo bucked into her. He grabbed her head began bucking into her. Rukia didn't resist but instead allowed him to push her mouth unto his member, loving every minute of it. He came in her mouth and Rukia swallowed every drop of it. She released his member and rose up from her knees, licking her lips in the process. The sight made Ichigo hard again. He pushed her unto her back and kissed her hard. He used his knees to spread her legs wide open and thrust himself into her.

Rukia screamed in pain and pleasure and willed him to go on. Ichigo thrust into her slowly at first but faster as they reached their limits once again. Their bodies moved as one on his bed and Ichigo couldn't believe his luck.

They were both panting hard now their bodies moved faster and faster onto each other. They soon had their orgasms, Rukia screaming out Ichigo's name as she did. They breathed heavily and Rukia fell fast asleep next to him, her leg thrown over his body. Ichigo managed to pull out of her and collapsed in exhaustion next to her. They fell asleep together in his bed, Ichigo smiling at the love of his life.

_I love you Rukia…_

The next day, Ichigo found himself alone in bed. Naked. Memories of last night came back to him and he blushed. Rukia entered his bedroom, evidently from the shower and looked amused at him. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Yesterday was really nice. So when do we do it again?", she asked.

"EH? Again?", Ichigo asked idiotically. Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled at her new lover. "You don't suppose that next time I could be on top?", she asked grinning evilly.

Ichigo simply blushed and walked into the bathroom for a cold shower.

_**The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**MUHAHAHAHA!!!! finallly got the story done!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

_**XOXO hinoki  
**_


End file.
